


Dorks: The Epilogue

by raytatay



Series: Freewood Highschool AU Series [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ryan goes away to college, Gavin faces his second year of high school. It was going well... until the jocks got a hold of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorks: The Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE! Freewood Highschool AU is back. I might add to this, but for now this is all I've got. Enjoy~  
> S/o to NattieBug, she's the reason y'all have this bonus, so thank her.

It was a few weeks into Gavin's second year at that boring high school. At least he had most of his friends. But he missed seeing Ryan everyday. They Skyped at least once every week. Still, he felt so far away from Ryan. And if there's one thing that almost slipped his mind from having Ryan around him all the time last year, it's the protection he provided him without knowing.

Today, he'd be reminded of that.

He had his gym class in the second to last period. He was used to getting pushed around sometimes because the older boys were competitive. But with the jocks in the class with him, it was on a whole different level. Especially when they were playing soccer that day, and Gavin had gotten competitive too.

It was so stupid of Gavin, but it just slipped his mind. He was only thinking about the soccer ball.

"Hey, pass the football," Gavin called out to his teammate. He gave him a look and kept on going.

"It's a fucking soccer ball, idiot." Someone else called from nearby. He ignores the comment at first, but when the whistle was blown he groans.

"Well, it's called a football where I'm from. And, honestly, it makes more sense."

"Well, you're in America so shut up." The other said, and as Gavin looked up he realized that the voice belonged to a jock, and Gavin gulped. After they began the next play, however, Gavin refocused on the game, determined to get a goal. So he went for it. He zoomed past other players from both teams, then focused on the goal. He was approaching, fast, and his mind was quickly working to figure out the goalie's weak spot. He ignored the calls from behind him and kicked, getting it easily past the goalie and scoring a point for his team, cheering out his success. His teammates cheered too, some even said "nice job."

As he looked out, he realized the jocks were watching him, giving him looks, and it made his insides shiver in the worst of ways. He jumped when there was a tap on his shoulder, but relieved when it was only the gym teacher.

"Gavin, that was some great work you did out there." He praised, smiling at him. Gavin awkwardly smiled back.

"Oh, thanks..."

"Actually, I think I'd like to introduce you to our school's soccer coach. I bet she'd love to add you to their team."

"Really?" Gavin beamed. The teacher nodded, before whistling and telling everyone to head to the locker room.

"Mrs. Zuelch will be glad to see a new face on her field, you know. I'll have her come by class Monday."

"Thanks," Gavin said, smiling before going off to the locker room. When he got there, the room seemed to be pretty quiet compared to normal, and he felt like people were staring at him. He changed into his normal clothes before shoving his gym clothes into the tiny locker. Turning around, he saw the jocks approaching him, his eyes widening for a moment before he swallowed as he tried to hide his weakness, but with no avail. However, the boys just gave him looks again and moved on. Gavin let out a relieved sigh when the bell rang and he made a beeline to his last class.

...

He was waiting for Ray and Michael so they could walk back to Michael's house after school. He heard some loud laughter as a group exited the back doors to the school, then all quieted. Then, right in his face is one of the jocks, a senior jock, and before he can even make a noise he's shoved to the hard ground behind him. He winces out, and in the next moment, one of them is on top of him holding down his arms with his legs and holds Gavin by the collar of his shirt, stretching it.

"You think you're so great, huh, punk?" He says in menacing tone, and then Gavin's being punched in the face.

"You think you're better than us 'cause you can kick a ball around?"

"Hah, asshole like you loves balls,” He hears before another punch to the other side of his face.

"Your precious little man toy isn't here to protect you anymore. We never liked him anyway," The senior said, and he tried to say something in protest but was kicked in his side before he could, taking the air out of him. He wheezed out and squeezed his eyes shut, just wishing it was over with.

"Your so called _boyfriend_ was probably just using you for your tight little asshole. I bet he's not even thinking about you right now." He went on, and now Gavin couldn't keep the tears he was holding from falling now.

"Fucking idiot faggot," Another spat, giving him another kick.

"I bet you what, he's probably fucking some cute girl at college right now. Screwing her over a desk, without you ever crossing his mind." The senior said, punching his face again, this time right below his eye.

"This should teach you to not get in our way." There was one last kick before the senior was off of him and they all started walking away.

"Oh and..." The senior began, Gavin now curled in a ball on the ground. "Don't even think about joining the soccer team."

After they were gone, Gavin got into his feet again, weak on his knees and clutching his side at the pain radiating through him. He started running home, tears staining his face. He tried to wipe them away quickly. After a while, he was too tired and weak to run, so he walked the rest of the way back home.

…

His phone buzzed on his bedside table, but Gavin didn’t notice or care.

_2:20 pm Michael: Where are you?_

_2:25 pm Michael: Hello???_

_2:27 pm Ray: Vav, where are you?_

_2:33 pm Michael: ASSHOLE! Did you forget about us hanging out today? Me and Ray aren’t going to wait much longer!_

_2:38 pm Ray: Sorry, man. Michael got impatient and we left. Did you forget and go home?_

_3:04 pm Lindsay: Hey, Michael said you never responded to them, is everything okay? We’re a little worried…_

_3:12 pm Lindsay: Gavin?_

_3:44 pm Ryan: Hey, Gav <3 wanna get on Skype?_

_3:50 pm Ryan: You there, silly? :P_

_4:00 pm Ryan: Gavin?_

_4:14 pm Ryan: Lindsay said you skipped out on Ray and Michael, and aren’t texting any of them back, what’s going on?_

_4:21 pm Ryan: Gavin? I’m worried about you. Can you please at least text me back?_

_4:26 pm Ryan: I’m calling Geoff and Griffon. Baby, please talk to me._

_2 missed calls from Michael, 2 missed calls from Ryan._

Gavin was still curled up in his bed, ignoring Geoff and Griffon’s concern and telling them he was just feeling a little sick but he just wanted to be alone. Played it off as “not wanting to get them sick.” Somehow, it worked. Somehow, he got by them without even having to show his bruised face or awkward wobble in his walk. He couldn’t hide forever, though.

“Gavin, buddy? I know you said you can handle it, but we’re here to take care of you, okay? Can I at least give you some soup Griffon made?” Geoff asked from his door.

“Just… leave it at the door,” Gavin said, sniffling and trying to cough away his shaky voice. “I’ll get it in a minute.

There was a pause, and Gavin thought he was alone again until Geoff opened the door and came inside anyway, Gavin pulling the covers over his face.

“Geoff! I don’t want to get you sick, just leave the soup, please!”

“Gavin, you’re acting ridiculous, just let me have a look at you, for crying out loud.”

“No! Go away!” Gavin cried out.

Now there was no way Geoff was leaving. He stomped over to Gavin’s bedside, placing down the soup next to his phone which was buzzing again. “Gavin, Ryan’s calling you, aren’t you going to answer it?”

“I… no… can you just…” The phone stopped buzzing and Geoff gave him a look. He then pulled the covers out quickly from Gavin’s hands and Gavin lost them from his grasp, now cover his face with his hands and burying his face into a pillow next to him, facing away from Geoff.

“I just want to be alone!”

“Geoff!” Griffon called from downstairs. As Geoff looked over, Gavin could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. _No, no, no, no, no!_ Gavin whined in his head. “Ryan called me, he said Gavin has been ignoring everyone’s calls,”

“Gavin, what the hell is going on here?” Geoff demanded, getting frustrated. Griffon put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

“You know you can talk to us about anything, Gav. We’re here for you.”

Griffon went to the other side of the bed to try and look him in the face and Gavin pushed the pillow into his face and turned over again, but this time Geoff snatched up his hiding tool again. Gavin’s eyes found his in a brief moment before he covered his face again, but he knew Geoff had seen it.

“Gavin, what the,” Geoff said, pulling Gavin’s hands from his face as Gavin began to cry. He finally gave up and dropped his hands, Geoff’s eyes widening in horror, and then narrowing in anger.

“Griffon, look at him! Some fucking assholes beat our lad up!” Griffon dashed over to his side to see Gavin’s bruises, making a sad, worried face.

“Good lord, Gavin, who did this to you? Was it the bullies?”

“I’m getting my gun! No, fuck that, I’m going to find them and beat their asses with my bare hands!” Geoff yelled out, jumping up but Griffon grabbed him.

“Geoff, cut it out! We are handling this in a civilized manner. Gavin is more important right now!” She barked at him, and he settled down. Griffon came back to Gavin’s side to gently wipe the tears from Gavin’s face.

“Gav, did they hurt you anywhere else?”

“H-h-here…” Gavin stuttered, putting his hands on his side. Griffon carefully lifted his shirt to see the large bruise forming there and her brows furrowed.

“Can you tell us the names of the boys who did this? We’re just going to make sure this gets taken care of correctly, we won’t let them hurt you anymore. They’ll have to answer to their parents and the police.”

Gavin was quietly sobbing, still not saying anything.

“Gavin, we love you and want to protect you. We’re not going to let them do this to you again, we promise. I know you’re scared that if we tell the school about this they’re going to come and get you, but that’s not going to happen, okay?”

Gavin took a moment, but nodded and hugged Griffon tightly, starting to calm down finally.

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes, we are,” Geoff answered. “We’re looking out for our little buddy. And I promise I won’t hurt them, as much as I want to right now,” Geoff grumbled the last part. Then he hugged Gavin, careful to avoid squeezing his bruises.

“Now, I think you have some friends to call. They’re worried sick about you! Just let them know you’re okay.” Griffon said, then picked up the soup and handed it to Gavin. “And have this soup. You may not be sick, but it should still make you feel a little better. And later we can go get some ice cream, how about that?” Gavin nodded, a small smile slipping on his face. After that they left his room and Gavin took a few slurps of the yummy soup, then picked up his phone. Wow, they really were concerned. He sent messages to Ray, Michael and Lindsay that he was fine and just got sick after school and had to go home and rest. He then got on his computer and opened Skype. He had a few messages from Ryan. The last one read “ _I’ll wait here until you call me… I love you…_ ”

As soon after he read that message, he was getting a call from Ryan. He ignored it at first, then quickly typed a message.

_Gavin: I’m sorry for not responding, but I have to prepare you before you see my face… don’t get mad, please… I already talked to Geoff and Griffon about it._

_Ryan: What is it???_

He clicked video chat and soon Ryan was on the screen, his hair a mess and a worried expression on his face. The concern only worsened when he saw Gavin, bruised cheek and black eye. His hand went to his mouth for a moment in a gasp, his other hand running through his hair like Gavin knew he did when he was stressed.

“Who did this to you?” He said. Gavin frowned.

“I’m sure you have an idea…” Gavin said, looking away for a moment.

“Those fucking assholes…” Ryan mumbled quietly and angrily. “I’m so, so sorry I wasn’t there…”

“It’s not your fault, love…” Gavin said immediately. “I’m sorry for getting you so worried. How long have you been sitting here waiting?”

“Don’t worry about that. Look…” Ryan said, then sat there quietly, thinking over something, running a hand through his hair again. “Baby, I love you, I’m sorry but I really have to go.  I’ll talk to you as soon as I can.”

“What? Ryan…”

“I promise, I just have to do something, okay?”

“Don’t do anything stupid!” Gavin said, and Ryan smirked.

“Don’t worry. I love you.” He said before Gavin heard the end call noise. He sighed, watching as Ryan’s online status changed to offline.

“Gavin! Wanna go get that ice cream now?” Geoff called from afar, and Gavin pulled himself together before heading downstairs.

…

It was around 10 pm at night when Gavin and Geoff were playing a game on the xbox in the living room, Gavin finally starting to feel a lot better, despite the pain he felt from the bruises. He’d gotten ice cream and one of his favorites for dinner that night, the Ramseys taking good care of him and kept assuring him he wasn’t going to get hurt. Then, there was a knock on the door. “Who the hell is knocking on our door at 10 o’clock?” Geoff asked as he leaned to the right with his controller in hand, moving with the game as if it’d help him move faster.

“I’ll get it!” Griffon said, somewhat cheery in her voice, Gavin noticed slightly. He was still intently focused on the game, with Geoff on the other team and was determined to get him next. All of the sudden, hands were over his eyes and he squawked, tossing his controller.

“What in the bloody hell, I’m trying to win here! Foul play,” He whined, but when the hands were removed, there was Ryan, now going around to couch in front of Gavin and Gavin leaped up to jump into a hug with him, Geoff killing his character in the game and cheering but Gavin didn’t care. He gripped tightly onto Ryan, taking in his wonderful smell and the feel of his body against his.

“I bloody told you _not_ to do anything crazy, you donut!” Gavin said, but smiled as he looked up into Ryan’s eyes.

“Well, I’m crazy for you, so…” Ryan began, and now that Geoff and Griffon were out of the room, giving them time alone together, Ryan pulled him in for a gentle kiss, holding his chin. Gavin ran his fingers through Ryan’s hair after they broke the kiss. Gavin gestured him to sit down on the couch and joined him, Ryan, turning to face him, as did Gavin.

“Gavin… can you tell me how this happened?” Ryan said, gesturing toward the bruises and Gavin grimaced.

He let out a heavy sigh. “Well, we were playing soccer today in gym, and I really got into it… I guess they don’t like when people actually challenge them in gym class and when the teacher said I should join their soccer team it must of upset them… and after school they… did all this,” Gavin said, pointing at his face, then at his side. “Kicked my bloody side in, too… those bastards.”

Ryan frowned. “If I could… they’d…” Ryan began, but stopped and shook his head. He kissed Gavin’s forehead and rubbed his arms. “It doesn’t matter. I’m sure Geoff and Griffon are taking care of it.”

Gavin nodded. There was a silent moment between them, Ryan just rubbing soothing circles into Gavin’s hands with his thumbs.

“So, are you going back home soon…” Gavin said, sounding sad. Ryan pulled his head up by his chin and smiled at him.

“Nope. I was hoping, if you’d let me, to stay here for the night.”

Gavin smiled wide, but then had a confused face. “What about your parents, don’t they…”

Ryan shook his head. “Don’t worry. They know I’m not coming home tonight. I’m here for you, Gav.”

“I love you so much, you stupid, crazy bastard.”

“I love you too, my silly, adorable, amazing boyfriend.”

Ryan kissed him again, passionately, until Gavin pulled away.

“You know… I wasn’t going to say anything… but when they were beating me up…” Gavin began, not knowing where he was going with this.

“Yeah…?” Ryan asked, a serious and concerned look on his face, waiting for the rest.

“Well… they were saying things like… like you were using me… a-and…” Gavin stammered, and Ryan tilted his head.

“You could not have believed them, Gavin, right?”

“No… it’s just… I just never want to lose you…”

“Oh, Gavin…” Ryan said, softly, pulling him in gently and kissing the top of his head through his hair. “Fuck them. I love you so, so much. If I didn’t care about you, would I have bought a plane ticket and a long cab ride to take me all the way to you on an instant like this? Please, don’t ever take to heart what those fuckers say. They’re gonna try and mess with your head because they think they’re better than you and everyone else, they feel the need to assert their dominance because they’re bad people.”

Gavin smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Ryan’s lips after. “I’m really lucky to have you,”

“No, _I’m_ lucky to have _you_.” Ryan said, squeezing his arms. Gavin blushed and looked away. Then, Ryan got off the couch and offered his hand, Gavin taking it and getting up too. “What are we doing?”

“I still need to make you feel better, let’s get to your bedroom.” Ryan said, wiggling his eyebrows and Gavin gulped as a spike of excitement ran through him at the suggestiveness of his words, hiding a girlish giggle behind his hand.

 


End file.
